


Just A Little Bit

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 31_days, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa doesn't hate him. She just dislikes him. Just a little bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days 23/08 - 'Understand my hate for you'. CLAMP Gakuen Tanteidan is the property of CLAMP.
> 
> 2014 Notes: I like Nagisa, honestly. I'm the type who expresses my love of characters by dragging them through hell in my fiction (eg Killua in my Hunter x Hunter stuff). Sucks to be my favourites :P

Nagisa didn’t hate him. Absolutely not. She just disliked him a bit.

A bit.

To be honest, it was impossible to hate him. That charming smile under the fluffy blond hair could melt any girl’s heart, and his kindness and generosity was well known and wildly spread. If anything, it was stupid to hate him.

But…

Why did it feel like they were competing? All Suoh ever talked about was his darling Kaichou, and she noticed the flicker of worry in the blond’s eyes whenever he saw her. One second of weakness that broke apart his entire charade. The youngest son in the Imonoyama family had emotions after all.

Why was it - ?

He had a head start on her. He was strolling along with Suoh on his arm while she had to run in order to catch up. Everything she did he’d done before. How easy it would be for her to interpret that carefree grin plastered across his face as smug victory.

How easy it would be for her to despise him…

She didn’t though. As she told herself every morning, she only disliked him a bit.

Maybe a little bit more than a bit.

Perhaps a lot more than that.

_Perhaps…_


End file.
